


Cold Hands

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Theo, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Theo and Liam are snowed-in. Theo is cold, Liam is warm. What could they possibly do about it?





	1. Chapter 1

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Liam asked, making Theo's eye twitched.

 

"I'm looking at the reason we are stuck here," he said slowly, lips pursing.

 

"But... you're looking at me," Liam said. "Why- oh, ah, great," he pouted, as if he _wasn't_ the reason they were stuck in the middle of frozen nowhere, snowed-in in one of the Hales' multiple properties. They called it a cabin, but it was probably bigger than Liam's house.

 

But still, Theo had... _things_ to do. And the heating was broken. And, chimera or not, he was from _California_ for fuck's sake.

 

He had no time to be snowed in, with _Liam_ of all people.

 

Liam was still pouting and Theo, Theo was _done_.

 

"I'm going to look for blankets," he announced, trying to hide his shiver. Liam didn't seem to have the same problem. In fact, he took off his jacket a while ago, working on...whatever it is they were supposed to do here. Theo was there for back up, he wasn't _trusted_ with information. He refrained from mentioning he probably had graduated with the highest GPA after Lydia, and that was after missing half a school year. It was fine.

 

He managed to find some blankets on the second floor, because all cabins are several stories high, sure. They were dusty but felt warm. He had managed to start a fire downstairs, after watching Liam try and fail for over twenty minutes. Liam would study the books they were supposed to retrieve, and Theo would curl up in front of the fireplace, snuggled and warm. Perfect.

 

He settled in on the soft plush armchair, wrapping one of the blankets around himself in an imitation of a burrito.

 

They sat in tense silence, Theo ignoring the glances Liam sent his way. After a while, he snapped a terse 'what', glancing at Liam.

 

"Are you cold?" Liam asked, and Theo tried to suppress his shivers.

 

Theo shrugged and turned to face the fire again. If was...pretty weak and pathetic, but it was better than nothing.

 

"We're not getting out of here soon, anyway," Liam was, closing the book with a snap. "And, well, I have no idea what I just read." He rose up, walking over to the armchair. "Budge up," he said, picking up the second blanket.

 

"No, go find your own seat."

 

"Theo, don't make this harder for both of us," he said, rolling his eyes.

 

Theo narrowed his eyes, but he could already feel the heat emitting from Liam's body. And it _was_ cold.

 

He curled his lip in mock disgust but threw the blanket back, hissing at the cold. Liam quickly snuggled next to him, covering them in both blankets. Jesus, Liam was _warm_ , hotter than the fire.

 

"Better, isn't it," Liam was grinning like an idiot. Theo didn't bother replying.

 

It was much better, but Liam didn't need to know.

 

Theo sighed, trying to discreetly snuggle closer to the living, breathing heater. He shifted, trying to curl his feet under him. Maybe he should have left his shoes on.

 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked and Theo stilled, shrugging again. "You know, it's okay to admit you're cold," Liam said, frowning.

 

"It's fine," Theo said.

 

"Except it's freezing out, and despite you loving to act all high and mighty, you're still mostly human and humans get cold. _I_ get cold."

 

"Fine, yes, I'm cold," Theo said. "Now what?"

 

Liam grinned, shifting slightly. Theo narrowed his eyes.

 

"Let's cuddle," he said. Theo groaned.

 

Liam shifted again, trying to rearrange their bodies, ignoring Theo's protests. Theo nearly lost an eye to Liam's elbow but eventually they settled, Theo all but sitting in Liam's lap.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me," he hissed, trying to break free, but Liam wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Stop moving and enjoy it, asshole."

 

Theo kept struggling, freezing when Liam's hands slipped under his shirt. Well, freezing was not the right word. Liam's hands were hot, burning, warming Theo down to his core. There was no way he could stop the moan from leaving his mouth.

 

"Jesus, your skin is freezing," Liam said, rubbing his palms up Theo's sides. Theo squirmed, Liam's gentle touch was almost tickling.

 

Liam's fingers stilled momentarily before moving up Theo's chest, leaving scorching trails on Theo's skin.

 

"You shouldn't be so cold," Liam murmured, fingers dancing up and down Theo's front. Theo bit his lips, trying to hold back the noises threatening to escape. Liam was just trying to help, in a very weird and unconventional way.

 

Liam's hands fitted around Theo's hips, pulling him further into his lap. He wrapped his arms tighter around Theo's waist, like hot brands on Theo's exposed skin. Liam's heat burned through his back. The longer Theo sat in Liam's embrace, the warmer he felt.

 

He shifted slightly, feeling sweat starting to build. No wonder Liam was always dressed so light.

 

"Still cold," Liam murmured into his ear. Theo was about to answer but then stopped, considering, his heartbeat racing.

 

"Yes," he said, letting his heart skip a beat. Liam breathed heavily, exhale ruffling the hairs on the back of Theo's neck.

 

One of Liam's hands moved up Theo's body, still under the shirt, sliding up and stopping over his heart. Theo blinked rapidly, trying to come up with something to say, but he couldn't. Liam's other hand ran a trail above Theo's waistband, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

 

"Let me warm you up, then," Liam said. Theo's breathe shuddered. Liam's hands stilled and Theo blinked, anticipation burning in his gut.

 

"What," he tried to say, voice dry and cracked.

 

"Yeah?" Liam asked, almost too quiet.

 

Theo bit his lower lip, feeling his face turn red. "Yeah," he said, mouth dry.

 

Both of Liam's hands moved down to open Theo's jeans, Theo sitting up on his knees to help push them down to his thighs. He sat back on Liam's lap, kicking the jeans and socks away, clothes falling to the floor.

Liam sighed, hands running up and down Theo's thighs. His fingers stopped at the edge of Theo's boxers, playing with the fabric. Liam curled his fingers under the fabric, fisting both legs of the boxers, pulling them slightly up.

 

"You cold there?" He asked, and Theo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He settled for nodding.

 

Liam hummed, releasing the fabric and moving back to Theo's hips. "Lift up," he said, grabbing the waistband, and Theo closed his eyes.

 

"Seems counterproductive," he said. Why, he had no idea. But he had to say something.

 

"Hmm, maybe," Liam said, still holding the elastic between his fingers. "But your clothes are cold. Besides, body heat is better."

 

"Right," Theo said, and since when was Liam the smooth one.

 

He kneeled up again, breath freezing in his lungs as Liam eased his boxers down. The blankets were still covering them, and it was both a gift and a curse. He wanted to _see_. When he settled back down, he could feel the rough fabric of Liam's jeans against his sensitive skin. He could also feel the hardness in them.

 

Liam was still slow, gentle. He walked his fingers from Theo's hips to mid-thigh, to his inner thighs, back up towards his groin. Theo's cock was swelling, heavy, all the blood in his body rushing down.

 

"It's important to warm the chest," Liam said, and Theo nodded. Right.

 

They had to push the blankets down, Theo shivering slightly as their cocoon of warmth was breached. Liam helped him push his jacket off his shoulders, and with a deep breath, Theo pulled his Henley over his head. He was naked in Liam's lap.

 

Even though Liam was still fully dressed, his body heat easily seeped through his clothes and into Theo's skin. Liam was ridiculous but also right, he felt even warmer now. Probably too warm.

 

He squirmed again, this time trying to get a reaction from Liam. Liam nosed down the back of Theo's neck and gripped his hips harder, but made no sound.

 

Theo narrowed his eyes in thought, shivering in play. Liam's arms quickly moved to wrap around his, head hooked over Theo's shoulder. He was either really easy or really into this game. There was no way he couldn't feel Theo's skin, overheated and sweating.

 

Liam nuzzled into Theo's neck, stubble scraping the skin. "Where are you cold now," he asked and Theo couldn't hold back his laugh.

 

"Seriously?" He asked.

 

"Seriously," Liam said, grinning bashfully.

 

Theo felt more at ease, the slight whiff of embarrassment coming from Liam calming him down. He bit his lips and grabbed one of Liam's hands, guiding it blindly.

 

"Here," he said, pressing Liam's hand under his navel, right above where his cock was resting.

 

Liam shook his head against his shoulder, tsking. "That's too bad," he said, scratching his blunt fingernails over the skin. "Tell me when you're warmed up."

 

Theo could feel the shape of Liam's palm burning through his skin.

 

"All good?" Liam asked when Theo grabbed his hand again, moving it to rest on his inner thigh.

 

"Yeah. I'm cold here," he said, eyes dropping. He kept moving Liam's hand around, always so _close_ but never touching.

 

Theo could feel his cock leaking precum. He'd never felt so teased. At least Liam had constant pressure on his own cock, Theo had to do with air and the occasional brush of the blankets.

 

But still, it didn't mean Liam wasn't _affected_. The younger boy kept nuzzling his neck, and his stubble felt rougher, leaving Theo's skin feeling raw. It was only when Liam brushed his fangs against Theo's pulse point that he realized Liam had partly shifted.

 

Theo jumped at the feeling of claws scratching the sensitive skin around his nipple, inhaling sharply as one claw pressed right in the center of the nub. He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. He was going to either cry or come any minute now.

 

Liam scratched his claw over his pebbled nipple, and Theo cried out, trashing in Liam's grip. He gasped for breath, trying to hold on to sanity. His own claws were digging into the arm wrapped around him. The claw moved to scratch a straight line down his front, stopping to dip into his belly button, the sharp sting making him jump again.

 

"Are you warm now?" Liam asked, fangs pressed against his skin, but never breaking the surface.

 

_"No!"_ Theo exclaimed, breathing harshly, his claws still digging gauges into Liam's arm.

 

"No?" Liam asked, breaths loud in Theo's ear. "Where are you cold now?"

 

"My _cock_ ," Theo cried out desperately.

 

Liam stilled, hands not moving. Theo did start to cry then, tears falling from his tightly shut eyes.

 

"I can't-" Liam said in a tight voice and Theo was about ready to kill him.

 

"What," he said, low and dangerous.

 

"My- my claws, I can't-"

 

Theo pushed the blankets down further, finally revealing the image of Liam's hands on his skin. His claws were out, and Liam quickly balled his hands into fists, hiding them away.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked. Theo knew he had claws. _Theo_ had claws.

 

He grabbed both of Liam's hands, his own claws put away. When he opened them, Liam's palms were slightly bloody, tiny holes quickly healing.

 

"Having control issues, little wolf?" He asked, soothing the words by bringing one of Liam's hands up towards his mouth, licking the now-closed wounds.

 

"M-maybe," Liam said, nose pressing behind Theo's ear.

 

"That's unfortunate," he said, dropping Liam's hand. "As always, if I want to get things done, I have to do them myself."

 

Theo trailed his own hand down his chest, mimicking the invisible line left by Liam's claw. He spread his palm on his stomach, rubbing circles, palm wet with the slight perspiration running over his skin.

 

"What are you doing..." Liam asked, trailing off. Really, Liam. What _could_ Theo be doing?

 

Theo turned his head, looking down at Liam. The younger boy had his eyes fixed to Theo's hand on his stomach, but Theo could see his irises glowing gold. Still looking down at Liam, he moved his fingers lower, trailing teasingly over his cock before finally grabbing it with a sigh.

 

He lifted his hips up to fuck into his fist but Liam made a desperate, choked sound and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back down, grinding his own cock into Theo's ass.

 

"You either touch me or let me move," Theo snarled. He was desperate to come.

 

"Fine," Liam said, and pushed Theo to the side, throwing the blankets completely off. Liam stood up from the armchair and Theo felt the freezing cold returning for a split second. Liam then dropped to his knees in front of Theo, and Theo's entire body caught on fire.

 

"What are you doing," it was Theo's turn to ask stupidly. Liam was staring at his cock, licking his lips. Liam simply grinned. His claws were still out, hands resting on Theo's thighs, but his facial features were all human.

 

Theo had to throw his head back, grabbing the armrests with clawed hands as Liam licked a long stripe up his cock. Liam wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, licking away the drops of precum and sucking.

 

Theo tried looking down but the image of those eyes, flashing from blue to gold, staring at him while Liam's lips were wrapped around his dick, was just too much. He threw his head back again, hips pushing forward rhythmically.

 

"C'mon," he pleaded. "Stop teasing me," he said. Because that's what Liam was doing. He was licking the slit and sucking the head gently, too gentle.

He felt a rush of air over his cock, realizing Liam was laughing. "You bastard," he hissed. "Stop. Teasing."

 

Liam must have had _some_ soul left in him, that little bitch, because he relented, taking down more of Theo's cock, his tongue tracing shapes down the side.

 

"Yes," Theo hissed, pressing just a bit deeper into Liam's mouth.

 

"Are you close?" Liam asked, licking the head. Theo couldn't answer verbally, so he simply nodded.

 

Liam pulled off entirely and Theo jumped to glare at him. What the fuck was he doing?!

 

He climbed back onto the armchair, on his knees, braced above Theo. His still clawed hands gripped the back of the seat to steady himself. It never took Liam that long to gain back control.

 

"Pull me out," he said with a sigh, looking down. Theo did, opening Liam's jeans with clumsy fingers, pushing his jeans down just enough to pull Liam's cock out. It was hot and heavy, thick, and if Theo wasn't so fucking close and desperate to come he would've put his mouth on him. Liam sat down on Theo's thighs, one hand lowering to grip his shoulder. Their cocks brushed together, both of them hissing at the contact.

 

"C'mon," Liam said, rocking his hips. Really, he was teasing him for so long and now expected Theo to do all the work? Typical.

 

Theo spat into his palm, grabbing their cocks together. He laughed to himself, ignoring Liam's puzzled frown. Liam's cock was warmer than his hands, he should've used it to warm Theo up instead.

 

They soon found a rhythm that worked, thrusting against each other's cocks, Theo's precum slicking the way. He was so close, he won't be able to last. But then, maybe he could put his mouth on Liam after, taste that heavy cock, have Liam fuck his mouth properly. He wasn't a tease, unlike Liam.

 

Liam, apparently, had plans of his own.

 

"Can I fuck you?" He gasped out, sounding almost desperate.

 

"What," Theo asked, unable to focus, his hands tightening around their cocks. Just a bit more.

 

"God, Theo, I wanna fuck you," he said, moving faster against Theo. "Please, can I?"

 

Theo moaned, unable to hold back anymore, muttering _'yes, yes, yes'_ as he came all over himself, coating his hands and Liam's cock with warm release.

 

Theo trembled with the aftershocks, gasping for breath. Liam was braced above him, head bowed, his hard cock still held loosely in Theo's grip.

 

"Theo," Liam said in a tight voice. "You warm enough yet?"

 

"I- what?" He asked, unable to focus.

 

"Because," he said, breathing deeply. His cock twitched in Theo's grip. "I'm feeling kinda cold myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.

They moved frantically across the cabin, removing Liam's clothes as they go. Theo bumped into the closed door of the bedroom, hands blindly reaching behind him to grab the knob. Liam took advantage of the situation, pressing Theo hard against the door, licking maddening patterns onto the roof of his mouth.

 

The fell through the door as soon as Theo managed to push it open, stumbling into the room. Liam broke the kiss, eyes quickly taking in their surroundings before putting his hands back on Theo, guiding him and then pushing him onto the bed.

 

Theo fisted the sheets under him, watching as Liam's muscles tensed and released as he moved, climbing over Theo and caging him with his body.

 

"So," he drawled, trying to find his confidence back. "You said you were cold."

 

Liam quirked a smile at that, nodding slowly.

 

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Freezing. You seem to be doing alright now."

 

"I've...had some help," Theo bit his lip, hiding the grin threatening to take over his face.

 

"Mind showing me the same courtesy," Liam asked, eyes drifting down to Theo's body.

 

"Hmm, the same?"

 

"Well," Liam frowned in thought, lowering himself to his elbows, face that much closer to Theo's. "Maybe not _quite_ the same, but I have a few ideas."

 

Theo snorted, surging up to catch Liam's lips in a kiss. He sighed, tasting Liam's mouth, his hands moving up to grab Liam's neck. Before he could do so, Liam moved, grabbing Theo's wrists and holding them tightly above his head. Theo blinked, surprised. Liam was putting his weight on his hold, and Theo was unable to break free.

 

"What are you doing," he rasped, feeling both excited and slightly worried.

 

Liam's eyes were dark. Blue and human, but they held a predatory glint.

 

"Liam," he said, and Liam's eyes snapped back to his.

 

"Sorry," Liam murmured, that glint still in his eyes. He released Theo's wrists, and leaned back, putting his weight on Theo's groin. Theo's cock didn't take long at all to get hard again, intense orgasm aside.

 

Theo leaned up on his elbows, watching Liam. The other boy was staring at something above Theo's chest. Theo tried following his line of sight and froze. Stupid. Liam was staring at his neck.

 

Before, on the armchair, Liam was grazing his fangs on Theo's neck and Theo was letting him. And now, Liam's wolf wanted to bite.

 

He didn't even notice doing that, this act of submission, but that was enough for the wolf. Even though Liam's claws and fangs were safely put away at the moment, his beast was right there on the surface.

 

Not only that, but Theo agreed to let Liam _fuck him_. He all but orchestrated his own claiming.

 

Theo narrowed his eyes, thinking. He could play it several ways, but he will take the route that's the most beneficial for him. He's not the same person he'd used to be, but he didn't turn _stupid_.

 

His own interest, and the throb he felt in his dick, made him lean his head back slowly, baring his throat. Liam's pulse spiked noticeably, and his breath shuddered out of him.

 

"What are you doing," Liam asked. This seemed to be their question of the day.

 

"Giving you what you want," Theo murmured, eyes on the ceiling.

 

Liam's hands moved up Theo's chest, stopping on his shoulders, thumbs pressing against Theo's collarbones. "Can I?" Liam's voice was tight and tense, and when Theo moved his gaze down, he found glowing eyes staring back at him.

 

Theo nodded once before moving his head even further back, elongating the line of his throat.

 

A growl tore out of Liam's throat, and he threw himself at Theo, fangs pressing against his shoulder before turning to his neck. Theo didn't have time to brace himself before those sharp fangs tore through his skin, sinking into the side of his neck.

 

It won't be permanent, not this bite, he knew that, but Theo couldn't see himself healing from this mark.

 

Liam was shaking against him, vibrating with the need to claim. The scent of blood and lust was making Theo heady, and he could only imagine what it made Liam feel. Theo slid his hand down Liam's back, trying to soothe the tremors. "You still want me, little wolf," he asked. "Want to fuck me?"

 

"Yes," Liam sobbed against his slowly healing skin, slurring around his fangs.

 

"Then," Theo said, pushing him away. "Better find some lube." He settled back onto the bed, smirking at Liam's pout.

 

His neck throbbed and his dick was steadily leaking precum, but Theo lied on the bed, unmoving, listening to the sounds of Liam walking around the cabin. Liam must have cheated and used his sense of smell. He soon returned, like a thunder, jumping on the bed, a tube of lube in his hand.

 

"This isn't expired, right?" Theo asked, eying the plastic tube.

 

"What would expired lube do, kill you?"

 

"Liam-"

 

"It's not, and you're ridiculous."

 

Theo bit back his retort, instead, he pushed Liam to the side and swiftly rolled over. He smirked at the gasp Liam couldn't hold back.

 

His face heated up, but he tried to ignore it, arching his back like a cat. Liam choked behind him and Theo hid his laugh in the covers.

 

"You are," Liam gasped out, but Theo didn't find out what he was. Liam's warm, _warm_ hands settled on the small of his back, rubbing circles on his skin. He shifted to kneel behind Theo, hands moving to grab the flesh of his ass, squeezing so hard he would have left finger-shaped marks, if Theo were human.

 

One of Liam's hands moved between his cheeks, rubbing dry fingers over his rim teasingly. Theo held his breath, thighs shaking, as Liam pressed the tip of his finger in, massaging his hole.

 

" _Liam_ ," he said, voice clipped. "Lube."

 

"Yeah, yeah, your expired lube."

 

"Fuck you," Theo hissed. Was now really the time?

 

"Nah," Liam said, laughing, and Theo got that urge to strangle him again. "Maybe later," he added.

 

Theo felt dizzy, how could Liam act all... _hot_ and sexy and drive him mad, and then shift back to being an idiot? What did Theo do to deserve this?

 

"Get on with it," he hissed, pushing his ass back, hoping to entice Liam to move. It worked, fortunately for Liam, because Theo was _so close_ to throwing that idiot out to the snow.

 

Theo felt cold without Liam's hands touching his skin, his shivers returning. Liam must have noticed, as he returned one hand to rest on Theo's back. The fingers of Liam's other hand, now slick with lube, returned to rub over his hole, spreading the liquid around. It was still slightly cold and Theo instinctively clenched and pulled away.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Liam murmured, grabbing Theo's hip and pulling him back. The fingers were still there, teasing, resting over his rim without breaching.

 

If Liam was waiting for him to _beg_ , he could die of blue balls for all Theo cared. He _will_ kick him out.

 

He whined softly, rubbing his forehead against the covers beneath him. Liam finally pushed a finger in, both sighing at the feeling. Liam's finger felt even hotter than his own insides, he thought, lust-drunk.

 

"More," he said, pushing back again. If Liam gets a break, he starts doing stupid things like _not fucking Theo_. So, Theo will make sure he won't catch a break. A rumbling voice came from Liam, but he added a second finger, pushing both in and out slowly.

 

"Faster," Theo said, hoping his lucky streak will hold up. Liam didn't change the pace, fucking his fingers slow and deep. Theo sighed, turning his head to the side, baring his neck. "Faster," he moaned, and Liam went faster, his hot fingers jabbing into Theo rapidly.

 

Theo hid his grin. This power he had over Liam, he could get used to it.

 

Liam added a third finger unprompted, and Theo felt almost proud. Three fingers were more than what he was used to, but he enjoyed the burn, pushing back into Liam's fingers with a moan. Liam was grunting behind him, curling his fingers down. "Lower," Theo said, panting. "P-pull out a bit."

 

Liam did, dragging his fingers out slightly, and curling them down again. He brushed gently against Theo's prostate, making him gasp. "Yeah," Theo moaned, hole fluttering around Liam's fingers. " _There_."

 

"That's enough," he snarled after several more minutes of Liam alternating between jabbing his three fingers into Theo's prostate and fucking deeper, past the second knuckle. He arched his back even more, curling his body, ass pushed higher in the air. Liam made a strangled sound again but Theo didn't even have it in him to goad and preen. He just needed Liam.

 

Liam pulled his fingers out, resting them on the stretched rim of Theo's hole for a moment, heat seeping down into Theo from the heat of Liam's hand. He then grabbed the lube, opening the cap one-handed and squeezing some of the gel onto his cock, his dry hand still holding Theo's hip tightly. The werewolf hissed as the cold lube hit his overheated skin, quickly fisting his cock, pumping several times and spreading the lube around. He smeared some more over Theo's rim, pushing two fingers in easily.

 

Liam removed his fingers, wiping his hand on the covers before grabbing both of Theo's hips tightly.  "Hey, Theo," he said, pulling Theo closer, his cock nudging Theo's inner thigh.

 

Theo hummed, too distracted by the feeling of Liam's cock, so close to where he wanted it. He was ready for another lame joke from Liam, or maybe a bit more of this game they were playing, but when Liam spoke, his voice was quiet and serious.

 

"Stop me if I- if it's too much, if I start to... lose control," he said, pressing a soft kiss to Theo's back.

 

Theo knew he was referring to the wolf, to the idea of claiming they were entertaining. Honestly, Theo didn't _plan_ to stop Liam. He could take rough, he wanted that. He could take the bite, too, unless Liam...

 

"Hey," he said, turning his head, watching Liam over his shoulder.

 

Liam's eyes were gold and beautiful, his skin glistening with sweat, hair plastered on his forehead. "If you bite me..." He said, trailing off.

 

"Stop me if you don't want me to," Liam answered quickly, taking one hand off Theo to line his cock with Theo's entrance.

 

"No, I- do _you_ want to?"

 

Liam lifted his eyes at that, watching Theo intensely. "Are you fucking kidding me," he stated. Theo flinched, blinking in confusion and slight embarrassment. "No, no," Liam said, grabbing Theo and pulling him up, pressing his chest to Theo's back. Like before. "Are you seriously asking me that, you jerk, as if you don't-"

 

"What?" Theo tried turning his head around, but Liam hid his face in Theo's neck. His cock was right there, snug in the slick valley of Theo's ass, but this was more important. This wasn't the appropriate setting for this talk, but claiming was _permanent_.

 

"You know I want to, what the fuck-"

 

"No I don't!" Theo exclaimed, more than confused. He _did not_ know anything of the sort.

 

Liam groaned into the skin of his shoulder, muttering, the words _stupid_ and _oblivious_ could be heard. _Theo_  was stupid and oblivious?

 

He was about to open his mouth and protest when Liam put a hand over it, effectively shutting him up.

 

"No, stop! If we start this, it won't ever end, and I've been hard for _hours_ you jerk. Apparently, yes, we are both idiots. Of course I want to claim you. I've been- I thought it was obvious. I was... trying to, you know..."

 

Things clicked in his head, like puzzle pieces. Liam's weird behavior as of late, his insistence on Theo pairing up with him for missions, like this one. That idiot had the most backward way of _courting_ Theo had ever seen.

 

"So, uh...can we?" Liam asked, grinding. "Seriously, it has been hours and-"

 

"Yeah! Yeah," Theo said, nudging Liam's face with his nose until Liam lifted his head, granting Theo his kiss.

 

"You can, you can bite," he added, narrowing his eyes at his own blush he could feel spreading across his face.

 

"Are you su- okay! You are sure!" Liam balked at Theo's glare. "Okay, I'm going to, uh, bite you. Wait, no, I need to fuck you first, oh my god-"

 

"Liam," he interrupted Liam's babbling. "Shut _up_."

 

"Shutting up! But, seriously, stop me if I get too-"

 

"I _will_ ," he was about to cry again. "Have you _met me_? Liam, just fuck me, please."

 

Liam froze, whining into Theo's back. Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to mate with this idiot? He was regretting it already.

 

A second later, and Liam was nudging him to lift up, pressing his cock to Theo's hole. Theo had trouble staying mad at him. His cock was warm and thick, the tip catching on Theo's stretched rim.

 

Liam guided him down, one hand on his hip. Theo sank down slowly with a groan, the burn of the stretch as good as he imagined. Finally, Liam's cock was inside him, burning him.

 

"Oh," he groaned, sinking down fully, sitting in Liam's lap.

 

Liam was breathing harshly behind him, his damp breath hitting the skin on Theo's neck. "Liam," he moaned, turning his head to the side. "C'mon."

 

Liam's breath hitched, and he snapped his hips up, fucking into Theo with a growl. Theo could only moan and gasp, holding onto the arms on his hips, as Liam fucked up into his relentlessly, the sounds coming out of the werewolf completely animalistic.

 

He understood now why Liam was so adamant about Theo stopping him if necessary, but oh, Theo won't dare to. Never had he felt more alive that in than moment, body held and controlled by Liam. His cock was hard, slapping against his stomach as Liam bounced his on his lap, but he made no move to grab it. There was no need. Liam was hitting his prostate with hard, brutal jabs of his cock, and the _sounds_ coming out of the werewolf... Theo could come just from that.

 

" _Liam_ ," he cried out, voice wrecked and abused. Jesus, was that how it always was with Liam?

 

"Theo," Liam growled, and- oh god, his name in that voice. Theo needed to hear more of that.

 

"Bite me," he pleaded. "You promised, _Liam_ , bite me."

 

Liam growled, pushing Theo face first on the bed, following him down. His hips snapped even faster, harder, the bed rocking with their coupling.

 

"Is that what you want," Liam's voice was low, dangerous.

 

"Yes," Theo cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"You're _mine_ ," Liam snarled in his ear, claws prickling the skin of Theo's hips.

 

"Prove it," Theo couldn't help but goad, strangely delighted by the growl rumbling from deep within Liam's chest. "Claim me, _baby_ wolf."

 

Liam roared, fangs dropping and grazing Theo's neck. This time, it _would_ be permanent. Theo would be claimed for everyone to know, Liam's bite will leave a mark on his skin, branding him. He would _belong_ to the werewolf. He would be _Liam's_.

 

Outside, the icy wind was billowing, spreading snow and frost. In the cabin, Theo was burning hot. Liam's breath, Liam's hands, Liam's cock, all heating him up. He was held by Liam, surrounded by him, there was no room for the cold to make its way into Theo's body or heart.

 

"You're mine," Liam repeated, softer, his fangs teasing the sensitive skin of Theo's neck.

 

"I want to be," Theo said, hiding his face and the emotions clearly visible in his eyes.

 

Liam pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his skin, licking the spot he would soon bite. "You were always mine."

 

Theo sobbed, body jerking as Liam sank his fangs in, their bond setting into place. Liam's words echoed in his mind. He wanted to belong, he wanted to mean something to someone. He never thought he would get what he wanted, let alone in the form of a mate. But here they were, Liam's fangs marking him for all eternity.

 

Liam released his neck, tongue lapping at the wound. It healed quickly, powered by the bond now forming between them, but left a scar, his mark. His and Liam's. Liam's mouth never left his mark, kissing and licking the fresh, sensitive scar, murmuring endearments. Telling Theo how pretty he looked, how good he felt, how strong their bond will be. Telling Theo he'll be his forever.

 

He was fucking Theo just as hard, just as good, leaving him breathless and moaning, but something told Theo he was holding back. He couldn't find his words, instead, he pushed his hips back, riding Liam's rhythm.

 

Liam was sucking at the scar gently, scraping blunt teeth over the mark, sending shivers down Theo's body. This time it had nothing to do with the temperature. Liam's claws were scratching his hips. But still, he was _holding back_. Theo whined, pushing back harder, urging Liam to just let go. Something was _missing_ , and Liam could give it to him.

 

Liam's clawed hands moved, trailing over Theo's body, up his chest. He hugged Theo close and sat back, returning to their earlier position, with Theo in his lap. "Like this," he said, lips still touching the mark. "You'll have more control like this."

 

"Control?" Theo managed to ask.

 

"I...I need to knot you," Liam said, hands sliding down Theo's body, stopping at his waist. "To seal the bond. I need to knot you and make you _mine_."

Theo froze, cock spurting a fat drop of precum at the thought. He forgot about that, but now that's all he could think of. Liam already felt so thick inside him. A knot would _kill_ Theo, in the best way possible.

 

Liam mistook his stillness for confusion, rushing to explain. "I- I need to come and, fuck, knot you like this. It will, I mean, my-"

 

"Liam," he said, bouncing slightly in Liam's lap. " _Baby wolf_ , I know."

 

"Oh, oh, okay. Fuck, Theo, keep going," he hissed, guiding Theo to move faster. "So, like this? Is this okay? I don't want to hurt you."

 

"You won't, you won't, fuck," Theo gasped. "You feel so fucking good, baby. Please, please."

 

"What, what do you _want_ ," Liam said.

 

Theo couldn't even bring himself to blush or feel ashamed. "I want your _knot_ , baby. I want your cum. Give it to me, please, _Liam_."

 

"No," Liam, the _wolf_ , growled. "What do you _want_."

 

"Make me _yours_ ," he pleaded, and Liam growled approvingly.

 

Warmth filled him as Liam came inside him. The werewolf bit the new mark with blunt teeth, and Theo jumped at how sensitive if felt. Would it stay that way, sensitive to the touch? Would it react just for Liam?

 

The base of Liam's cock swelled, stretching Theo. It burned, but Theo was too delirious to notice. He was _filled_ with Liam, his scent would follow him. He shook his head, realizing Liam's scent would _always_ follow him, now that he was well and truly claimed.

 

He was giddy with that thought, grabbing one of Liam's hands and bringing it up, pressing a kiss to his palm. Liam moaned, hips still bucking, riding his orgasm.

 

"You take it so good," he praised. His knot was fully formed, pressing against Theo's prostate.

 

Theo linked their fingers together, his free hand traveling down to _feel_. It felt huge, almost intimidating, and it was _inside_ him. Something inside him settled, and he felt at ease. He was hard and leaking, but the desperation he felt, the urgency, were gone. He would be happy to sit like this, for as long as it took for Liam's knot to empty, and then some more.

 

Liam, as always, had other plans. He brought their linked hand down, wrapping them around Theo's cock. Theo sighed, shifting in Liam's lap, the motion making Liam's knot press even harder against his swollen prostate.

 

"Theo," he said, moving their hands up and down Theo's cock. "This is- you have no idea what this means to me." Except Theo _did_ , he knew more than Liam thought.

 

"Tell me," Theo said. He wanted to hear.

 

"You feel so good," he sighed and tightened his grip, making Theo moan loudly. "I'm so-"

 

"Tell me."

 

"I'm so, _happy_ , I guess..." he trailed off. "I've been waiting," he added, and something in his voice made Theo's heart clench. How long had Liam been waiting, and how did Theo miss that?

 

"You never said," Theo said softly, tightening his fingers in Liam's, and around his cock.

 

"Thought you knew," Liam mumbled into his neck, lips grazing the mark. "Doesn't matter now."

 

"Liam-"

 

"It doesn't matter. We would have ended up here, no matter what. I would have waited for years, decades, however long it took."

 

Theo squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the sting. He rolled his hips, causing Liam to moan softly at the pressure around his knot. Their joint hands moved faster, and Theo could feel himself pushed closer to the edge. "Bite me," he pleaded, moaning when Liam immediately complied, fangs dropping and biting into the existing mark.

 

He came with a shout, trashing in Liam's hold, unable to move as much as he wanted while still tied. His body shook with the force of his second orgasm, Liam holding him up with an arm around him. He whined, oversensitive, as Liam ground into him. "Sorry, sorry," Liam gasped, and Theo realized he was coming again.

 

Theo ignored his flayed nerves, clenching as tightly as he could around the knot.

 

Liam settled, grabbing Theo's hips to steady him. "Wow," he said, and Theo nodded. "Okay, uh, try to-" Liam guided him to lay down. It wasn't easy, with them being tied together and boneless from their orgasms, but they managed to collapse on the bed.

 

Liam snuggled against him with a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Theo and nuzzling his mark. The werewolf was shifting every few minutes, face still pressed against the mark, kissing it and the skin around it. At one point he started grinding, muttering whispered apologies.

 

"You need to come again," Theo asked sleepily, hand finding Liam's thigh and simply touching him.

 

"Yes, sorry, fuck. It's too much-"

 

"It's not-"

 

"It _is_ , I'm sorry-"

 

"Liam," he grunted. "You get to claim me once. Take advantage of it."

 

Liam snorted. "You mean, you won't let me knot you again? That's it, uh? The passion is gone."

 

"Liam," he groaned. "You want to come or not?"

 

"Fuck, yes."

 

"Then do it," he said, mustering enough energy to push back, circling his hips. "Fuck me."

 

Theo couldn't bring himself to do anything but hold on. Liam grabbed his hips and fucked into him as much as he could, his knot grinding into Theo in a maddening way, stretching his rim, pressing against his sensitive prostate.

 

Liam keened, nibbling at the skin in the back of Theo's neck, and coming, filling Theo with a surprising load of cum. Jesus, he was full to the brim. Theo brought a hand to his stomach, frowning sleepily and wondering if his belly was actually bloated.

 

The knot was smaller now, the pressure lessening, but Theo enjoyed the feeling of being tied together. He brought Liam's arms back around him, effectively forcing Liam to spoon him.

 

"Cold?" Liam whispered into his ear, and Theo let out a tired laugh.

 

"Freezing," he answered, rewarded by Liam's arms tightening around him.

 

"That's no good," Liam said. "Can't have my mate suffering."

 

That _word_. It sent waves of shock through Theo's body, making him keen. That's what he was, after all. Liam's mate.

 

"Go to sleep," Liam said. "I'll wake you up when it's down."

 

"No," Theo protested weakly, eyes falling shut.

 

"Oh, you'll want to wake up. We'll, uh, need a shower for sure."

 

"You can..." Liam said after several moments, pausing. "Later, I, uh, I want your bite."

 

Theo frowned, confused. The bond is completely mutual, but the claiming is a one-sided process.  They've completed it, sealed the bond. Any mark Theo would give Liam would probably fade. It didn't bother him, he was proud to wear the mark.

 

"That's not how this works," he said.

 

"No, I know. I just," Liam huffed a breath. "I just want that. Even if it doesn't really matter.”

 

Theo felt warmth fluttering in his chest. "It matters," he said. "I'll do it."

 

Liam hummed happily and kissed the mark one last time.

 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, bond making them both stronger than ever. This was not what Theo planned, not at all, but he could only thank the universe for having different plans for him.

 

Later, they would definitely take that shower, and Theo would bite Liam's neck, licking the healing wound. Later, they would manage to make contact with the pack. They would clean the cabin as best as they could and hope for their scent to fade by the time someone will visit it again. They would return home, together, bond alive in their veins.

 

That was all for later. For now, Theo enjoyed a dreamless sleep in the arms of the angry little beta who became his everything.


End file.
